


We Are More

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batman And Robin - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightwing - Freeform, Patrol, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Relationship(s), Robin - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Damian like sneaking out and around the bat for their secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

“What are you doing? Where are we going?” Asked a very confused Damian Wayne

“Just follow me I'll explain.”said Tim Drake(Red Robin)

Tim and Damian have had a secret relationship for about a month now they hadn't kissed only dated, away from the Bats of course. They had went to Dicks’ apartment and had a sort of double date with him and Jason. And here they are now sneaking away to Jasons’ to have another double date.

“Hey kid, isn't it past your bedtime? Jason teases Damian

“I'm not a kid Todd I'm eighteen. Father can't do anything about it.” He replies very defensively.

As Dick enters the room with a smirk he can't help but saying, “now come on children start acting your age.” As soon as he's done Jason turns around and pushes him against the wall, and kisses him. Tim and Damian just stand there awkwardly, until Jason looks up.

“You haven't had your first kiss yet and you've been dating for a month.” Jason says with a smirk.

“So what if we haven't.” Tim says grabbing Damians’ hand. 

“You two are going to kiss before you leave later.” Dick states.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is really good food Jay.”  
“Thanks Timmy.”

“So this is where you kiss.” Said an anxious Dick

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Said Dick and Jason in unison

“Fine but only if you two shut the fuck up!” Screamed Damian 

“Hey little D I do have neighbors.” Jason said a bit annoyed. Jay and Dick shut up when Tim pushed Damian on the couch and started kissing him. First a peck, then full blown kissing.

“Ok it's been two minutes you can stop now!” 

“Awe, but Grayson…” Damian was interrupted by Jason holding the little birds phone.

“Dami did you forget about something?”Jason asked

“OH FUCK, PATROL! I've got to go. Sorry Tim!” Damian said, “Bye Todd, Grayson.”

Damian met Bruce on the roof of GCPD. “”Where were you Robin?” Batman asked his youngest son. “I… Um… Am staying with Jay and forgot about patrol. Sorry father.” Damian answered his father wryly. Yet Bruce still yelled at him for a few minutes with Damian yelling back.

“If you are done yelling at your son can we get on with this.”

“Ok, Gordon what do you need help with.”

“Dent and Nigma just robbed the Gotham Jewels museum.”

“Wasn't there a meeting taking place there?” Asked Damian 

“Yes, the assistant manager reported it as a hostile situation. My men are there now.”

“Then what are we waiting for father?”

“Nothing lets get going.” 

“Alright then!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Batman and Robin stopped Two-Face and Riddler Damian went straight back to Jasons’ where all four robins were staying for the week.

“So Dami, how was patrol?” Jason asked as Damian snuck through the window and started to take off his uniform, since his clothes were underneath.

“Fine! Just fine!” Damian screamed then fell backwards onto the couch.

“Damian, Baby. What happened to night?” Tim asked his boyfriend as he pulled him closer to hold him.

“It was father. He can't just let me grow up.” He said hugging Tim and curling up to him.

“Little D we've all been there I know it's harder for you so why don't we play some truth or dear the explicit version?” Jay asked


	2. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um well I think your old enough to buy your own, but at least your using protection.” Bruce then yelled for Alfred, “What is it master Bruce?” The boys heard, “Jason just asked for condoms. I need help.””Here give me the phone.” They heard a shuffle of the phone and then Alfred was on the phone. “If you need condoms so bad then come get them out of your room here at the manor. Good day.” Alfred said and hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't let me change rating,but not explicit now.

The boys all sat down boyfriend by boyfriend on the two couches in the living room. When they were all settled with drinks and snacks they started.  
“Truth or dare Tim?” Dick asked  
“Dare”  
“Pin Damian to the couch and make out with him for three minutes.” Dick said evilly. Almost immediately Tim pined Damian on his back and started full blown kissing him with his and Damians’ tongues fighting for the best. After the three minuted Dick stated, “Well times up!”  
“Alright Jay Truth or Dare?” Tim asked  
“Dare”  
“I dare you to call Bruce and ask him for condoms.”

“Fine!” Jay said frustrated and grabbed his phone finding Bruce's number. 

“Hello Jason, is everything alright?” Bruce asked

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could get me condoms?” Jay said flipping his brothers off while they were laughing at him.

“Um well I think your old enough to buy your own, but at least your using protection.” Bruce then yelled for Alfred, “What is it master Bruce?” The boys heard, “Jason just asked for condoms. I need help.””Here give me the phone.” They heard a shuffle of the phone and then Alfred was on the phone. “If you need condoms so bad then come get them out of your room here at the manor. Good day.” Alfred said and hung up the phone.

“Ok, little D, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to let Tim leave a hickey on your neck.”

“Alright.” As soon as the word was out of Damian's mouth Tim was sucking a Hickey to his skin.

“Done.” Tim said cheerfully 

“Alright Grayson, truth or dare?”

“Dare”

“I dare you to make out with Todd.”

They game went on until three a.m. when the boys decided they would rather go to bed. Tim and Damian shared the guest room, while Jason and Dick were in Jays room. Tim and Damian laid awkwardly in the bed, trying not to touch, but wanting to so much. After about ten minutes of rolling around trying to get comfortable, they finally gave up on not touching. They woke up the next morning to Tims arms around Damian, with Damian's back to his chest. 

“Hey boys, finally awake?” Was the greeting they got from Jason, when they walked into the kitchen.

“Oh dear, Todd’s cooking, were all going to be poisoned?” Damian said sarcastically, which earned him a slap to the back of the head by Dick. “What was that for?”

“Making fun of my boyfriend. What else would it be for?” Dick asked.

“Come on, I wasn't making fun of him I was making fun of his cooking.”

“I don't care.”

“Well I know that now.” Damian said then turned to Tim, “Can we talk, while they finish breakfast?”

“Yeah babe, come on we can go back to the room.”

“We need to tell father. I don't want to hide our relationship any more please?”

“Alright let's call him.” Tim said pulling out his phone and dialing Bruce.

“Hello Tim.” Bruce's voice said through the phone.

"Bruce me and Damian need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

"Me and Damian have been dating for a month now, and have been afraid to tell you.”

“Well I'm happy for you, but we will have a serious conversation.”

“Yes Dad.” They bath said, hung up, and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment thoughts, ideas, or feelings. Thank you for reading.


End file.
